Please Save Me
by Lady Eternia
Summary: Yay! my first fic! Rain says somthing and Machika runs away for a month, but when they meet up again, she is not her percky self. She is now depressed, and is always scared. Will Rain be able to 'save' her before it is too late?
1. Please Save Me Prologue

Feburary 22, 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to curl up and drool over pictures of Rain.

Note: this takes place after the time she finds out about Rain's past.

Please Save Me

Prologue

Machika stood at Zol's grave. Rain had upset her again, but this time she had successfully escaped him again, fortunately. Or unfortunately, depending on how you look at it. Anyway, she sat crying at Zol's grave, feeling like an idiot.

"Well look who the cat dragged in. Last time I saw you Methuselah was dragging your ass off. Hell, I'm surprised your still alive. Hey, I still need to kick your ass for dragging my biggest bounty off." said a voice she never thought she would hear again.

She gasped. " Shrouder!" but before she could get in fighting stance, she found herself on the ground getting the crap beat out of her, and eventually blacked out.

Machika woke up in chains.

"_My friends will finish you of later, and their not very kind."_

_**She awoke in chains, sore all over. 'Rain, what have I done.' she thought to herself. She sat there sobbing for at least an hour before a door opened. Two men came in grinning evilly and began to undo there pants. She immediately knew what was going on. She recognized these men as wanted rapists.**_

_**" Are you sure she isn't a guy?" the tall, muscular man asked his companion.**_

_**"Yup, she may be small, but she is a girl all right. I can't wait to get started." the other one said.**_

_**Machika closed her eyes and wished they would be quick about it, but alas, her hopes were in vain.**_

_**-----------------------------()------------------------------**_

_**There is the 1st chapter, hope you liked it! This is my 1st fanfic, so please be nice. And I only have mangas 1-6, so inform me if you know anything about later mangas. WARNING: Machika abuse will get worse and worse as this progresses. I am evil and like people suffering. Please R&R! I will post this and the first chapter, but then I must get at least 1 review. **_


	2. Chapter 1

February 22, 2006, 5:51 PM

Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, just this twisted plot created by me and my other 2 personalities, Raya and I would have to kill you if you knew the other one.

Note: this takes place 1 month after the prologue. Oh, Yuca MAY come in later. Though I could make Machika suffer more…….Mwa ha ha!

Please Save Me

Chapter 1

Rain felt like such an idiot. Why did he have to go and get her upset? Over 1 month ago now, she ran off. He couldn't get to her cause at the exact moment she ran out, the way out became shut off by an avalanche. She was long gone by the time he had gotten out. But why did he feel worried about her? Wasn't she just another bounty hunter who wanted to kill him? He already knew the answer to that question, but it scared him. He had opened up to her, told her something had told no one willingly. He was so busy contemplating his feelings, he did not notice the young blond haired girl that walked by him, not at first.

The young girl's hair had gotten a little longer, and instead of her yin-yang dress, she was wearing a long-sleeved turtle-neck and jeans, witch was odd since it was 81 degrees out. her scythe was missing, witch was unusual. And instead of her usually hyper face looking up and cheerful, it was down and her bangs grew out and covered her eyes.  
For a while, they didn't see each other. Then, the waitress came with Rain's drink, snapping him back to reality. "Thank you, miss." he said as he took his glass of wine from her. It wasn't often that he drank, but he was feeling pretty down. Scanning the room anyone who might be an assassin, and he finally spotted her.

She was sitting alone at the back of the restaurant. He had immediately recognized her, even with all the differences in her appearance. "Machika!" The moment she looked up he almost regretted it. Almost. In that moment, he saw sadness, pain, and for an instant, fear.  
He got up and walked over to her and sat down beside her. "Ra-Rain? Is it-is it really you?" she asked. She looked like she was about to cry. He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "Aaaaaaaawwwwwwww" some people around said. Matchika blushed and Rain suggested they leave.

"What happened to you? I thought NOTHING could get you looking like you just witnessed the end of the world!" Rain said jokingly. When he looked at her, he realized she was crying. " Machika, I was joking, but really what is wrong?" now he was really worried. She just shook her head and murmured, " no, please, I don't….. it's too painful……." She just kept crying.

"Machika….." 

----------------------------()------------------------------

And there it is, folks! Please r&r, I must have at least one review before I will post another chapter. And here is a list of things I promise to add ( Somehow ) if you want me to continue. I will reveal how she escaped soon, and if you have any ideas, please tell me! Anyway, here is the list I mentioned above.

Suicide attempts

Unwanted pregnancy

STD's

More rape

Cutting wrists

Ass kicking (done by a highly pissed rain, but not to Machika)

And another iron cross

If you have any more ideas of how I can physically or mentally put Matchika through a living hell. 


	3. Chapter 2

February 26, 2006 

Disclaimer: We all know I don't own Immortal Rain, and if you don't get it by now, I will make you spend ten minutes with a live octopus in your pants. Brownie points to anyone who knows the reference. (hint: Think 'wiggly Mr.Icchan')

Note: Today I have a partial writers block and my mom just got a cactus that my brother dared me to touch. So, at the end of this, to make up for writing space, we will have our 1st ever episode of "The Top 10 Things I Hate About….", and thank you TheEvilAshleyness, at least someone is reading!

Please Save Me

Chapter 2

Rain handed her a hot cup of tea. He had rented a condo for a while, after the assassins stopped attacking for awhile. It was pretty big, and he didn't have a lot of stuff, so it was pretty much empty. He had a refrigerator full of food, but other than that, just his violin, hat, and lunchbox.

Machika looked around. She was surprised that he had actually settled down. He was always on the go, and usually was dirt poor. "What am I doing here? I'm probably just bothering him. I should just leave, instead of imposing on him. It's not like he really cares about me, he is probably just being polite. Then again, he was the one who invited me in, he could of just let me stay in that corner by myself. Dammit! I should just leave." she thought to herself

Meanwhile, as she fought her internal battle, Rain noticed the a bruise forming on her neck. He could barely see the tip of it from her turtle neck. "Hey, Machika, were did you get that bruise?"

"Huh? Um… I ran into a wall…yah…" It was obvious she was lying, witch pissed him off. "Umm… I should leave… I have to be-" she was cut off by Rain grabbing her arm as she tried walking out the door. "Ahh! Rain! Let me go that hurts! Please, let me go!" He immediately knew something was wrong, he had lightly grabbed her. Then it hit him.

"No, Rain, please, don't-" He pulled up her sleeve to reveal a series of self-inflicted cuts on her wrists. Something had happened while she had been gone that month, and he planned on finding out what.

* * *

Well there you are! Review and give me some suggestions.  
Also, The first 2 people who review will get a fabulous prize! A character in my fanfic! Just tell me if you will be a boy or girl, good or bad, and a name, and I will eventually add you! Anyway, here is the 1st episode of "The Top 10 Things I Hate……" Today's episode is The Top 10 Things I Hate About Living In America! With guest stars Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket and Sesshomaru from Inuyasha!

Kyo: What the hell would we know about America!

Sesshomaru: I agree. I am only a creation of Rumiko Takahashi's imagination

RayaGoddess: You 2 are only here for my enjoyment. You do as I say, when I say it, and I MIGHT let you leave after this episode. Now, time to get back to the show.

Sesshomaru: (sigh) fine. Do you want us to read our script.

RayaGoddess: I would highly appreciate it. If you don't, will make you here untill you get it right. And Kyo, come here so I can hug you.

Kyo: Hell no! Are you insane!

Sesshomaru: I would suggest you do as she say. She borrowed the Giant Newspaper Of Doom from Love-J.

RayaGoddess: That's right! Now kneel down and do my bidding!

Kyo: I don't think she realizes we are out of time.  
Bye!


	4. Sorry guys!

Sorry guys, our Internet is down right now and I promise 2 add an extra long chapter when we fix it. I'm on a friend's computer right now, and if he finds out I am on his computer, bye bye life, hello death. Oh, and my mom's getting married in 2 months! And if u read, please review, that is how I know what u want 2 see happening in the fic. And If u want a character in this fic, review me and tell me female or male, good or bad role, and

whether or not you want them to betray/ surprise them. Oh, shit he should be

home in 10 minutes! Bye!


	5. Chapter 3

1:08 PM 3/19/2006 

Disclaimer: I'm very depressed right now and reeeeeeaaaaaallllllyyyyyy need someone to choke. so, if you don't get that I DONT own Immortal Rain, come here so I can choke you.

Note: As I said above, I am depressed and very pissed right now and will take my anger and sadness out on rain and Machika. I am not sure yet, but I have a gut feeling that this chapter will not be for the week of heart. Oh, and, I finally got the laptop working again! Three cheers for my step dad, the one who fixed it!

:IMPORTANT: I am going to give Machika severe depression. Along with depression comes 'faulty thinking', a process were your mind begins to think things that couldn't possibly be true, but you still think it is. If this seems corny to you, sorry, but i am drawing from personal experiences with depression.: IMPORTANT:

I call out to you in a the code of sadness, but, alas, this code seems untraceable to thee.  
Machika's thoughts in poetic version

* * *

Please Save Me Chapter 3

Machika looked away from him. Once again, She felt like she was just a bother to him. 'Now that he saw the cuts, it would probably be hard for him not to get involved. Rain is the kind of guy who will help someone, even if it gets him into a lot of trouble. He probably wanted to know why she cut herself, but if he found out about Nyron, he would most likely get really PO'd and would then get pissed at her as well for letting this happen. Oh, Kami, what am I goanna do? Well, it was her fault for getting captured, and for not being able to stop the men from raping her, and for...' Her thoughts trailed of and turned more and more dangerous. As she thought these things, she was totally oblivious to the fact that Rain was yelling at her.

"... and Machika, you shouldn't cut yourself, you have people who care about you and who worry about you! Do you even realize the importance of this? Do you? Machika, are you even listening to me?" Rain said, suddenly noticing that she had a far off look in her eyes.

"Sigh, Machika, why don't you sit down so we can talk about this calmly." Rain said as he began to lead her to the couch. Suddenly, she glanced at the clock and her eyes went wide.

"I...I really, really need to be going, Rain...I...If he finds out I'm gone he'll..." Machika said, now looking desperate.

"Machika, who is 'he'? What will he do if you don't go back?" Rain had a feeling that whoever 'he' was, 'he' played a crucial part in the unraveling of what happened the past month.

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she clutched her head in pain and cried out. "Machika! Wha-" Rain said, only to be cut off by her screaming out in pain again. She began clawing at her neck, which only seemed to more intensify the pain for her. By this point Rain was leaning over her, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear that it was going to be okay, for when he got to her, he found a control caller around her neck and he knew it was probably a bad idea to try to remove it, seeing as he is always screwing things up if they even have the slightest mechanical part to them. Heck, he could even screw up a wheel and axel. At some point, She had past out from the pain. Rain stood up and did the only thing he could think of. He called Eury Evans.

'Ring…….Ring…….Ring…….Ring…….Hello, you have reached Eury Evans place. I a not here right now, but if this is Lilana, Carry, Rosemary, Tokano, Rei, Pi-Beep.' Rain got his answering machine. Near his wit's end, he screamed into the phone "EURY! I know your there, pick up the God Damn phone right now before I come down there and rip your Fucking he-" Rain was cut off in the middle of a sentence yet again, this time from Eury picking up the phone. " What's got you so riled up? For your information I am about to go on a very important date with-" "No time. I would suggest you get your as down here right now. As much as I hate to say it, I really need your help.

As he waited for Eury, Rain sat beside Machika and gently stroked her hair. 'Man, how could I let this happen? Oh, god, this is my fault. If I hadn't gotten her all upset, she wouldn't be in this position. God! This isn't supposed to happen! Whatever happen to ' Boy meets girl, girl likes guy, guy likes girl back, guy and girl set married' ? That would be sooooooo much easyer. Why do I always have such fucked up relationships? First, I mess up with Freya by not getting a real chance at her till she died, and know with Machika…….. I'm STILL trying to figure this one out.' Rain thought to himself.

Finally, Eury comes waltzing in without wringing the doorbell grumbling, "This better be really important for me to have to undo my date with Lilyana. It took me so long to get her number……." He looked up and saw Machika, looked back down, then immediately looked back up in wonder.

"Damn, I thought that girl was gone forever!" he exclaimed. He had been the one to try to convince him that Machika was gone forever after about 2 weeks. Now, he felt like an idiot. " So what is it you needed my help with? Couldn't you have just called tomarrow to tell me she's back?"

Rain sighed. Then began telling him what happened, also showing him the control caller.

"Lucky for you, I know just the person to get that off of her. Good thing you called me, cause it would take more than some computer programmer to get that off her. You need a pro." And with that, Eury began punching numbers into his cell phone.

"………….Hi, Rina? ……. Yeah, this is Eury. I got a challenge for your computer skills, if your up to it……………..…………………… okay, here is the address, you need to go to. It is ….." Eury began giving Rain's address to this person and eventually hung up.

A few minutes later, a girl with long, flowing lavender hair knocked on the door. Rain let her in and she immediately began searching the room. Her eyes stopped on the collar around Machika's neck. Almost immediately, She sat down beside her. She but down her purse and pulled out a tiny laptop about 6 inches long. After that, she pulled out a small connector she plugged into the laptop and collar. Then, she began typing on the laptop at record-breaking speed. After a few minutes, the collar fell off of Machika! The girl got up and dangled the collar in front of them. " Well, guess I just found out who Nyron's new play toy is." The girl said.

Rain and Eury both gasped. Nyron is an infamous slave owner who rapes, beats, and kills slaves for the fun of it. Rumors had been flyingg around that he just got a new slave, and that he had taken a special interest to her.

* * *

Raya Goddess: Whew! Done. Hope you liked it.

Special Shout Out To:

Tommy Verchetty: Please read his silence of the lambs fic!

Kat: Thank you for your support!

Aquilla Corax: Depressing things appeal to me, so that is why I right about them!

Mirelle: three cheers for my step dad for fixing my computer!

Leo Jansen: hope you like what happened!

Theevilashleyness: Thank you for being persistent in reading!

Kinnara: laughs nice comment!


	6. Chapter 4

Note: Sorry I took so long to update. I have dropping fan fiction altogether. My reasons for writing kinda backfired on me. Oh, and, MY MOM GOT MARRIED LAST WEEKEND! I now have 2 more brothers. We are one big, happy, dysfunctional family. Also, do not be too critical of this chapter, I am inserting my first ever action scene. Plus, I am now a proud owner of 69 mangas. They all belong to me, fully paid for. Disclaimer: Has gone into her own little world were Eiri Yuki is straight. Brownie points to however can tell me which anime Eiri Yuki is from Hs name is actually Eiri Uasugi, but he uses a synonym

Please Save Me Chapter 4

Rain sat there for a second collecting himself. Nyron would probably show up any minute to claim her. He himself had designed a special encrypted tracking chip implanted in each of his slaves. The last time one had strayed away from him for too long, he had personally seen to he or she never wanting to even see daylight again for fear of what would happen.

"You know, Eury, you didn't tell me I would be dealing with a Nyron specialty collar. If he traces the hack back to me, I will turn you and your friend here over in a heartbeat." Rina said. "Oh, and by the way, they say that there is something special about this slave girl. Nyron won't let anyone touch her and rarely lets her venture too far from her side."

"And how is it you know so much about slaves', and particularly about her?" Rain questioned.

"I happen to have a family member bound to him. I have taken a close watch on this slave because the more interested he is in one slave, the less I have to pay if the one I want to buy is not the one he is most interested in. Now, if you don't mind, I shall be-" Rina was cut off by the door being ripped off it's hinges and a certain Dark blue-Haired slave owner running in with a look that could kill.

"Hand over MY slave right now or I will personally see to you 'accidentally' end up trapped in your house during fire and not escaping." Nyron said. In an instant, he had become calm and collected with a dangerous air lurking about him.

He then walked over to Machika only to have his path blocked by Rain. "I would highly suggest you move out of my way lowlife." Nyron said. "Psst, Rain, I suggest you do as he says. He has killed people for less than this" Eury whispered in Rain's ear. "Yeah, well, I CAN'T die, remember?" Rain said back

While they were 'chatting' Nyron had simply walked around him and was picking Machika up, who, by the way, was still unconscious. 

"Hey!" Rain turned around to find the intruder holding Machika. 'WTF! What is he doing holding HIS girl. Wait, when did he start thinking o her as his? Technically, she belonged to that man. Spiritually, she belonged to no one but who she decides. I mean, IF she ever decides to give herself to the person she loves one day, IF she falls in love…… I wish it would be me, but….. Things were complicated. VERY complicated.' Rain told himself 

As Rain began to confront Nyron on putting Machika down, she began to stir. Within a few seconds, she was fully awake. Fully awake, and fully confused.

"Rain… Nyron? Shit, what-" She began this speech drowsily, but by the end, she had a look of terror in her beautiful sapphire eyes. This only fed into Nyron's already broad grin and over-inflated ego. And thus, his grip on her tightened till' it hurt her. She released a gasp. "You will now have to re-learn that it is dangerous to defy MY rule. I am not one to be trifled with. Now, let's get back." Nyron announced. 

Rain, how by this point had regained his composure, stepped up. "Put her down, Nyron." "And who are you to tell me what to do? I hold much more power than you. I could easily have you killed." Nyron said, not even slightly fazed.

"Then your in for a surprise. I can't die. Some now me as Methuselah. Maybe you have heard of me?" He didn't know why, he had never tried to intimidate anyone before, but he felt envious of this man, the way he was holding her, the way he was looking at her, the way he spoke to her, the way he……..No, the way SHE acted around him. It wasn't right, wasn't fair. She shouldn't have to be scared of him, do as he says. She shouldn't have to act like that around anyone. He would make sure she didn't have to ever again.

Nyron, yet again, did not even blink in surprise. "All the more fun. If you can't die, I can make you suffer for a very long period of time. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to go enjoy my prize."

That was a bad move on his part. Rain quickly slammed him against the wall, lifting his feet off the ground, holding him by the throat. Machika let out a gasp she hit the ground, falling from Nyron's brutal grasp. Rain looked at him with fury in his eyes, and absolutely no pity in his heart for that bastard how would dare even go near HIS Machika, his. He felt like ripping him limb from limb, but before he had the chance, Nyron some how slipped from his deathly hold. Then, Nyron landed a hard blow to Rains back, knocking him over. Rain then, fast as the wind, got back up. He was about to land a blow to Nyron's head, but was suddenly pulled backward. At first, he thought that somehow Nyron had gotten behind him, but with a glance in front of him told him otherwise. Then who? Eury. But why? He would soon find out.

Raya Goddess: Hope you like what I posted! I absolutely HATE reading cliffhangers, but love posting them! If you want the next chapter ahead of time, answer the 2 brownie point disclaimers. Tell me the animes that they refer to. If you get It correct, I will send you the next chappie ahead of time. Hints are Wiggle Mr. Icchan and the name Eiri Yuki A.K.A. Eiri Uasugi.

Sesshomaru: Why am I still here? I thought you let us out.

Raya Goddess: Because I love you, Sesshy!

Sesshomaru: Begins sharpening claws let me out before you turn into a pile of gew.

Raya Goddess: You have no power here, Sesshy. You are in my world, and live by my rules. Besides, you married me.

Sesshomaru: What the HELL! When did I marry you, again?

Raya Goddess: Remember? I married you on http/ Which, by the way, is an awesome site. You can marry boys or girls from anime's, Manga's, Games, Movie's, Book's, Anything! It is awesome. AND, you can marry as many people as you want. Try it!

Sesshomaru: My GOD, woman, does any part of your life revolve around anything OTHER than anime?

Raya Goddess: Nope! Bad Sesshy, Being mean to ME your WIFE!

Sesshomaru: Wife my ass.

Raya Goddess: Begins to cry How sob Can you be so sob Mean! Crying stoppes, Evil grin apears on her face Th3n m3 4nd my 3v1l V4mp1r3 Bunn13s will c0m3 4nd t0rtur3 u.

Translation of above: Then me and my evil vampire bunnies will come and torture you.

Sesshomaru: Oh shit. I guess I bettter Take her MegaTokyo Mangas away before she turns hurts someone. 

Raya Goddess: Touch them and die, Sesshy. Please read my dear friend Tommy Verchetty's Silence Of The Lambs Fanfic's! Peace Out! 


	7. sORRY AGAIN

YO! sORRY GIVE ME 4 DAYS 2 UPDATE IM OUT OF STATE AND MY DEVIL MOTHER DIDN'T LET ME KEEP MY LABTOP TO TYPE WITH BUT ILL BE HOME IN 5 DAYS I AM CONTINUEING THE STORY i M STILL ALIVE AND I KNOW THIS THE SECOND TIME IVE DONE THIS BUT I PROMISE TO HAVE A GOOD, LONGNEXT CHAPPIE 


	8. Chapter 5

Please Save Me

By: Lady Eternia

9/13/07

A/N: Hello! (Dodges thrown rotten vegetables) HEY! Who threw that hammer?!?!?!?! ANYWAY, yea I'm baaaaacckkkk! Sorry it took so long, I've had a….difficult past year and a half. But I have a laptop now and can update even more!!!! Anyway, on with the fic!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain. If I did, why would I be on here posting fanfiction??? I only own my original characters. –Huggles soon to be mentioned redheaded dream bird-

-Rain-

I awoke some time later with a splitting headache. Eury, of course, was no were to be seen. Stumbling through the apartment/house, he began knocking through his medicine cabinet for some aspirin. Later, when his head had cleared enough for proper thought, reflected on the past nights events.

1st. Machika had re-entered his life, even if for just about 4 hours, and he would stop at nothing to make sure she stayed this time.

Second, the only person who could have possibly attacked him from behind, that dirty rotten Eury Evans. He couldn't believe he had trusted him? Why the hell did he do that? Then again, I didn't see him…..but who else could have done it.

Lucky for him, Nyron ALWAYS cleaned up after himself. Even the smashed TV set and other stuff was replaced!

But, back to the topic at hand. He needed to find Machika. According to Eury, Nyron was a popular fellow, so it shouldn't be too hard to find. Right?

I took a long, hot shower. While I dressed to leave the house, I brainstormed ideas on how to find him. Internet would probably be a nice source, so he started for the internet café'. On his way their, he decided to stop by his "good friend" Eury.

"Open the god damn door you perverse little She-male!!!!" I screamed at the door, trying to touch every base I know would affect him most. Damn She-Male.

MEANWHILE

"That was quite the little stunt you pulled back their, Machi-chan," The bluenette purred into Machika's ear. She shivered against the cold, she was scantly clad in old rags, and they were outside in the middle of winter by the green house. Not inside it, beside it. "Did you think he would accept you? Or did you not plan on telling him you are pregnant? You little whore, jumping from man to man. I OWN you. You cannot escape me, not as long as you live." The tears were flowing freely from her face now, for she KNEW, somehow, that he was right. (A/N: A little thing if you don't know what it is like to be depressed. You can absolutely 100 know something is true, but at the same time it not be. That's just the way it is.) She whimpered as he roughly grabbed her arm, shoving her onto the ground. Shaking with fear, Machika lay their as he took her forcefully yet again.

BACK TO RAIN

BANG BANG BANG BANG "EURY GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" I had been there for about 25 minutes, and hadn't heard a peep from the apartment. This whole situation tore me up. He would backstab his company and a stable job for me and my cause, but throw a slave driver into the equation and what do ya know, he changes sides. I burst down the door and charge in, only to find it empty. Oddly enough, there was a blood trail toward the bathroom, and, of course, the idiot I am, I followed it, and there, lying on the ground, lay Eury, covered in blood, and holding a knife trying to claw of a control collar similar to the one Machi-chan was wearing the yesterday. God damn it, him too! Now that he thought about it, it must have been so painful for him to help me last night, with that collar electrocuting him left and right…. What has happened to the world!!!!! So Eury was a slave….or was he? I'm so confused….

Back to Machi-chan

Nyon got up and brushed himself off after he finished with the blond. "No dinner for you tonight." He said simply and walked away, leaving her on the ground in the cold. The blond looked toward the sky with tear filled eyes and began a low sad song, barely audible to the human ear.

-??-

A young looking elf stood outside the renowned Nyron Manor turned his ears up as his senses became flooded by the sound equal only to the angels, yet filled with the pain of a thousand knifes stabbing through the psyche. He tosses his red tresses back from his eyes and proceeded to enter the tasteful academy for slaves. He would find out who the voice belonged to, no matter the cost or damage.

-Eury-

Its official, it HURTS when you try clawing off an electric collar that zaps you every time you bump into it in the slightest. I half woke up to the smell of…..was that bacon? Oh crap, I hope that stalker I broke up with isn't back…. and no, she isn't. Rain comes in with a frying pan and an apron a disturbing sight, I'm telling you!. I stand ready to take a few punches for the stunt I pulled back during the fight at ol' Rainy's flat, only to see rain spin around with the little bishoujo sparkles and all with a gleamed up "Morning Eury!" …..And now I'm starting tothink he's gay or something. I think I hit my head a bit too hard back there…..A/N squeals at the thought of a bishoujo Rain "what's wrong?" rain comments as Eury backs himself into a corner. "oh I don't know MAYBE IF YOU DIMMED DOWN ON THE GIRLIENESS I COULD SEE!" he half yelled at the much taller man in the pink apron. Rain looked about himself and came to realize he did seem rather girlie….but why should he care? "I somehow doubt you are a real man in those clothes." It was then that he noticed the bandages wrapped about him and :GASP: NO COLLER! "how the fu- how'd you get it off?" I managed to gasp out. There was only one chick who I'd ever known, and she split last night. Or was it last night? How long was I out for? I don't think I want to know… "as much as I'd like to say I removed simply for the shock value, nah. U clawed at it enough that it fell of. Now, though, I want you to tell me why you had one on. NOW." "he he he…." I trail off into the story.

-END-

A/N: dodges more thrown rotten assortments- yes yes it was short. I'll explain in next chapter, and sorry everyone who answered my thingy…I'm a bad authoress but thanks.   
Sorry it took so long I haven't typed this much without reverting back to my IM spelling, so this was kinda hard, but hey. At least I posted, like I promised, and I WILL finish this story, even if it kills me. Here's a little for all you peoplz I love who commented. The more love I get, the more likely I am to repost quicker, remember. Lol.

MomoTheStrange- Yes, you were right, but I'm a bad authoress. I'll let Sesshy punish me for it later 3 XD

Subaki-Chan- SRY!!!! Here's the deal, happy now, depressing ending, depressing now, happy ending. That's my ultimatum.

ObSeSsEd WiTh ROXAS- I'M SRY I'M SRY I'M SRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

APiratesGuardianAngel- YES, I know I'm bad….. like I said earlier, Sesshy will punish me l8r. lolz.

Jesslei Machika- I am dead serious.

ziz1387- I love your review. The other one is the blond bombshell from the non-hentai but yaoi Gravitation. The guys name is Ueasugi/Yuki

I LOVE SLIVERDRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Any of you into EUDemonsOnline, I am always on in LasVegas. My username is Izume.

I LOVE SLIVERDRAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
